


愉快的人

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, 兄弟组, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>给古月的生贺</p>
    </blockquote>





	愉快的人

**Author's Note:**

> 给古月的生贺

Raleigh有件旧毛衣，他为数不多的几件衣服里这件有点儿显眼。

也许是因为它看上去总洗不干净的颜色，也许是因为上面明显的钩坏的痕迹，也许是因为他回到基地之后就再也没有穿过它。

没人问起过这件毛衣，因为没有人总是注意他的衣柜里有什么，那纯属是他的私人空间。

那件毛衣是Yancy的吗？

不是。

Raleigh没有回答过这之类的问题，但他准备好了要怎么回答。其实没什么必要。这只是一件简单的旧毛衣。保暖一般，样式一般。非常一般。

但他很喜欢他。

跟Yancy没多大关系的一件毛衣。

Raleigh在过19岁生日之前自己独自一人出去逛了逛，他在商店看到了这件毛衣，太普通了，但是售货员倒是长得很可爱。也许是因为他穿上这件毛衣后那个可爱的女售货员一个劲儿地——并且非常生疏羞涩地——夸赞他，所以他才买下了这件毛衣。

他一直很喜欢这件毛衣，感觉上它像是一份纪念品，就像出国旅游总得在免税店带点儿什么一样。

颜色普通，款式普通。甚至连流行都说不上。不管是什么时候的流行风潮它都很遗憾地避过了。

就像所有的流行风潮其实都是什么流感病毒，这件毛衣对它们避之不及。

有趣的事儿，就像一件毛衣有了可怕的自我意识。

Raleigh毫无疑问地有着非常丰富的想象力。他想象他的所有衣服——一共就那么些——会趁晚上他陷入睡眠的时候在衣柜里，或者他的包里发动一场战争，厮打得你死我活，然后宣布获胜方，第二天一切又恢复原样。几乎是属于儿童特权的想象力，他一直以此为荣。

然后Raleigh接着想象。这件普通的，一般的毛衣不属于任何阵营，它就静静地待在一边，看着Raleigh为数不多的几件衣服进行残酷的战争，对所有的战局都冷眼旁观。它没有风格啊，根本什么职位都担不上，不能当士兵，也不能当将军。因此它只好孤零零地、老老实实地当一件衣服。就是一件纯粹的衣服。

并且是一件看上去脏兮兮的，总也洗不干净的衣服。这只能归咎于它的颜色。

如果给它一个机会，它一定会进行长篇的自白的，就像那些寓言故事，或者安徒生童话，说出一长串故事，来表现它的与众不同。

不。Raleigh想，它应该会是件沉默寡言的衣服，比他其他的衣服都要更沉默，但它也许会开口说出些箴言。

Raleigh对这件衣服付诸了太多的想象。他喜欢这件衣服。

即使他在回到基地之后从来不穿它。

Raleigh把除了这件毛衣之外的衣服统统穿了个遍——用不着强调他的衣服有多么少。基地非常贴心地会发点儿制服之类的，都不太难看，而且有些非常帅。感谢设计师。

我们再回到这件毛衣。

也许这样显得很奇怪，总是絮絮叨叨地说一件旧衣服。

谁都会觉得Raleigh的战斗盔甲比它帅得多，看上去斗志高昂，特别是它在Raleigh身上的时候，衬托出Raleigh一直以来的英勇无畏。

白色的黑色的，无所谓，都是勇敢和意志的象征。没什么区别。

战斗服总是特殊的，Raleigh甚至没法靠自己穿好它，需要很多人的帮助。对于这种帮助，驾驶员们都非常乐意接受，哪怕他们往往都是非常独立的人。

一个独立的人。

作战中没有独立的人。

他们有并肩作战的战友，真正的并肩作战。他们共享思想，甚至共享回忆，同吃同住。在任何故事中这样的两个人都会非常亲密。

因此这之类的故事中英雄总是不止一个的，两个，或者更多。一起成为英雄，一起成为传奇。

然后他们的战斗服成为一项非常重要的标记，只要人们看见它就能指出——哦，它曾经伴随一位英雄。

这是件很光荣的事儿，对战斗服来说。

而毛衣则没有这类的待遇。

谁会去真正关心一位英雄私下里怎么穿衣搭配呢？他可不是一位明星，不需要在舞台上哗众取宠，而下了舞台还要费尽心思讨人欢心。

英雄与明星本身就是可笑的比较。无法比较，谁也不能说什么高下之分。

就像战斗服与毛衣。没有什么高下之分。

不管哪一样都是英雄所需要的。一位英雄可不能光着。

但不可否认的事实是，毛衣不会被人视作一种荣誉和煊赫战功的象征，无论它是一件什么样的毛衣。除非它是一件战斗毛衣。这可太扯了。没有什么战斗毛衣，要不然它也成了一件战斗服了。Raleigh不确定毛衣本身是不是想成为一件战斗服。

他也没法替他选择。

我们又绕回了毛衣。

Raleigh很喜欢这件毛衣，非常喜欢，超过他所有的衣服，甚至超过了他的战斗服。

我们不能说它有多好看，也无法说明它有多别致——无论怎么说也称不上别致，但也许它的别致之处就在于它实在普通，普通到找不到任何令人觉得它特殊的地方。

Raleigh曾经常常穿它。

他穿着它去酒吧，穿着它去公园，穿着它横穿马路，穿着它搭车——穿着它去很多地方，做很多事儿。

然后他回到了基地，他穿着它回到了基地。

之后它被Raleigh放进了衣柜，似乎自此尘封。

一件毛衣可不会抱怨自己在一瞬间失宠。它只是件毛衣。

在Raleigh的想象中，它还是一件沉默寡言的毛衣。在所有的衣服叽叽喳喳互相讨论的时候这件毛衣也会保持着沉默。差点儿忘了，它也许会说箴言。

这听起来有点儿好笑。Raleigh总希望自己能替这件毛衣辩护，但他实在不明白衣服之间交流的语言，人类的语言已经够难懂的了。

反正，它应该不会上什么“纺织品”专属法庭。比前面那些奇思妙想还要有趣。

Raleigh穿着基地的毛衣，基地的外套。背心是他自己的。

他有时会打开衣柜抚摸这件毛衣，但他从来不穿。

这件毛衣不是Yancy的，是他自己的。他自己买下了他。他没有跟Yancy共享过这件衣服。

哦，对了，Raleigh喜欢这件衣服，他最喜欢的衣服。

这也是在他回到基地之后才发现的。这件衣服的与众不同让他喜欢。

不是因为它实在普通，不是因为它的沉默寡言——当然也不会是因为它长久以来在衣柜或者背包里的中立立场。它就是与众不同。

很长一段时间Raleigh都忘记了为什么他这么喜欢这件毛衣。他想也许是因为那个可爱的售货员小姐，在那之后他们约会过几次，而那时候他不过是个毛头小子，虽然他很会玩儿浪漫。

但遗憾的是，他其实根本不记得那位售货员小姐的样子了，他都不记得她穿什么颜色的裙子。他知道她很可爱——但是抱歉，他真的不记得了。

这件衣服的与众不同让Raleigh本能地喜欢它，但又把它弃置衣柜。

哦。它是与众不同的。

终于，Raleigh想起来了。

它与众不同，因为他从未与Yancy共享这件毛衣。它跟Yancy没有丝毫联系。

“它很不错，Kid。”在他对Yancy炫耀自己的新毛衣时Yancy说，“你是该有自己的什么东西。”

就算这句话之后他们依然共享所有。

永远。

 

——FIN


End file.
